


In This Moment

by AllOverOliver



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fletching, voyeristic-ISH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOverOliver/pseuds/AllOverOliver
Summary: I do not give my permission for anyone to repost my work or it to be used by a 3rd partyVictor is heading off on a business trip that will last for many weeks. You ride with him to the airport to spend a few more moments with him. But the ride ends too quickly, and Victor isn’t satisfied with the last moments he had with you. He takes time into his own hands to spend one last suspended moment with you. Things get heated as you two say your last goodbyes as sensual passions unfurl.





	In This Moment

You felt every bump in the road while you nestle with Victor in the back seat of the glorified uber. The car wasn't as lovely as the others that Victor traditionally used for transportation, but he needed to get to the airport quickly. They ran out of options, and this last minute driving service were the only ones to accommodate him on such short notice.

Your hands were already woven together for the entirety of the ride as you two stole glances at one another. A convenient pothole had you slipping towards him on the soft leather seats. Victor preyed on your new proximity and wrapped his arm around your waist, hugging you tight to his side. The last moments together were bittersweet. Knowing you would be separated from him for two months sent a pang of sadness through your chest.

You weren’t allowed to come for one reason or another. Victor was going to be moving around a lot, going to meetings and meetups in different cities. It would be too much for you to work from your small laptop trying to keep up with the new productions. No, it would be impossible. You were still needed at your office, but the thought of being apart from Victor for so long was hard to swallow.

Victor pressed his side hard against yours while the car flew down the highway. The airport loomed in the distance. The closer you got, the harder Victor seemed to hold you to him. He kept you as close as physically possible until you were almost in his lap. You brushed up against his tailored suit that was well fitted to his frame. It was made of a thick stiff material you always wished to peel off of him the second he came home. It seemed as if him putting on this shell he was adding a wall between him and the world. It was easy for him to accessorize this suit with his notable poker face and clunky gunmetal Rolex watch.

The click of the seat belt coming undone made you jerk your head towards the sound. Victor moved with wicked speed, like a snake striking, to snatch you from your seat. The strap zoomed off your chest and back into its holster with a whirl. He placed you on his lap, facing him while the world blurred past the tinted windows. The driver glanced back in the rear view mirror to asses the situation. Ultimately, he seemed unbothered by the sudden switch in seat assignment. He then cocked his brow as if to say he wasn’t getting paid enough for this.

You didn’t protest the sudden scenery change. His sinfully handsome face was a better view than staring at the GPS on the driver’s phone. You'd been restlessly counting down the minutes until Victor was out of reach. His soft hands smoothed through your hair, pushing stray strands off of your forehead before cupping your cheek. He inhaled, staring into your eyes, studying them as if he were trying to memorize the many nuances of your gaze. His thumb tenderly caressed the turned down corners of your lips, coaxing them to perk upward.

“No sad faces, I haven’t left yet.” 

Reluctantly, you put on your best show of a cute smile, allowing your crumpled brows to uncrease. Relaxing your face felt miles better than being in a permanent state of pouting. Your shoulders and back even began to relax. Your bodies jerked with the bumps in the road as you grew closer to one another.

Tilting your face upwards, Victor angled your mouth perfectly to fit against his. His profound kiss screamed ‘I miss you,’ and ‘I love you,’ as he poured his heart into it. He started slow, pressing his lips to yours many times as you kissed him back in kind. His other hand came up, cupping the other side of your face as the kiss deepened. Your hair tangled in his fingers as he stroked your cheek. It felt like a goodbye kiss mixed with something more heated. You wished you could be alone with him, one last time before you departed, to find out what it meant. His tongue ran along the seam of your lips, asking sweetly for your cooperation.

Your hands wrapped around his neck, tangling your fingers in his inky black locks. “Maybe the time will go by fast.”

Victor trailed his kisses down your neck and scoffed. “It won’t.”

He was right. It wouldn’t. But you lived off hope and wanted him to give you a single drop of it so you wouldn’t feel so alone tonight in the colossal bed you two shared. A sigh instead of a moan fell from your lips when he sucked the sensitive skin under your ear.

Victor popped his head up, eyeing you with curiosity, and crashed his lips back into yours. You appreciated what he was doing, trying to distract you from the inevitable. Yet, somehow his intentions seemed to be turning to something more sensual the noticeably firmer his lap became. What you did to him with a few simple kisses stirred the heat in your belly.

Cars beyond the window shot past in a blur of color as the driver picked up speed. Victor was only a few minutes late for his flight. Knowing he had a pass to skip security, he should be boarding the plane right on time at this rate. But, there was still the case of the unknowns that could make him late. What if there was traffic or a massive crowd. The next plane wasn’t for a few more hours, and he would miss his connection. Thus the reason the driver was being paid extra for booking it to the terminal.

With newfound heat, Victor’s hands began to roam. He cupped your chest above your shirt, kneading your heaving breast greedily. A few buttons on your blouse popped loose while you clamored for each other. The tips of his fingers trailed to the hem of your skirt, rubbing your skin with need and wanting.

The driver angled the rear view mirror away and turned up the volume on the radio. As cars shot past at neck-breaking speeds, Victors lips began to roam as well. His teeth grazed the sensitive skin of your collarbone, kissing the dip above. His kisses were intoxicating, giving you a buzz as the adrenaline began to kick in.

Your boyfriend glanced up towards the driver assessing if he was minding his own business before making his move. Your knees were parted over his lap, and your skirt rode up your thighs. Victor took advantage, running the back of his knuckles over the thin fabric that hid your sex. It was a quiet mewl, but a moan nonetheless that spilled out of you. The volume of the radio drowned out the sensual sound for everyone except Victor. He looked up at you deviously, and those sultry gray eyes mesmerized you.

“Sir,” The driver cleared his throat. You gasped, shaking your head out of Victor’s sultry spell, and hid your bright red face in his neck. The driver's presence was narrowly forgotten in the lustful haze.

“Yes,” Victor’s deep, unbothered voice filled the car. He pulled back to look at you, smiling as if to tell you it was okay. He brushed your fallen hair back behind your ear and peered down at your unbuttoned blouse.

“We’re here. I’m just looking for a place to park.”

A sudden panic fills your chest as you realize your time with Victor is almost over. He would be gone, leaving you a flustered mess in the back of a strangers car. Looking out the car windows, you see various people lugging around a myriad of colored luggage. They all herd into the automatic front door like cattle, rushing to make their scheduled take-off on time.

The car came to a halt too quickly. The driver pulled off his seat belt and hopped out of the vehicle. The loud smack of his door shutting put you into a frenzy.

“Wait.”

“He’s coming around to open the door.” Victor tried to soothe you as you grasp for his freshly pressed suit.

“We got here too fast!”

Victor kept a soft smile on his face, the kind he would only show to you, while the man came around the vehicle. You straddled him still, waiting just a bit longer as if when you left his lap, he would disappear. In the silence, you stared up at him with freshly pinched brows and a tight grasp of his clothes. You hold tight and pull Victor close, pushing your lips against his shamelessly.

The side door opened with an audible click. The car filled with strangers murmurs from the crowd that surrounded the vehicle. The driver cleared his throat when no one moved.

You directed your apologies to the man as you started to slip off Victor’s lap. “Sorry I-” But before you could finish, you realized the world around you was eerily quiet. The sound of luggage wheels halted, as did the murmurs and footsteps. A single brown leaf hung in mid-air outside the door. You looked over at the man holding the door open and stared at his unmoving chest.

“Victor?”

You eyed him, wondering if he actually had stopped time in a moment like this. His smirk was his answer as he pulled you closer. Victor's lips seared into yours as he drank you in hungrily, desperately. Unbothered by the crowds of people in the vicinity, he began undoing the last few buttons of your blouse.

He paused before opening the shirt, seeing you frantically trying to look around. “Is this okay?” Victor gestures to your top.

“I-” Your hands release from his suit as you crane your neck to peer outside. Everyone was frozen as far as the eye could see.

“They are suspended in time. They can’t see us.” He reassures, kissing your forehead tenderly. He waits until you’ve adjusted to the not-so-public PDA.

The scene around you is like a dream. However, the reality of Victor’s touch grounded you in this moment.

“Then it’s fine.” You smile sweetly, feeling his fingertips lovingly smooth through your hair.

Tilting your chin up with is pointing finger, he angled you to look at his dark eyes. Victor slowly brought his lips to yours. The raging passion he once displayed melted into a sweet sensual all-encompassing heat. Warmth swept through your body, moving over your cheeks, down your neck, and settling in your chest.

He moved his hands to your shoulders and pushed the blouse off. The chiffon fabric fluttered down your arms and pooled by your lower back. Victor helped push the sleeves over your wrists while kissing the delicate skin of your exposed shoulder. You had to take one last look around at the statuesque crowd around the car before ultimately letting go.

The top fluttered to the floor. Of course, the glossed over gazes of the people around you couldn’t ‘see’ you. But, the voyeuristic implications still sparked excitement within your belly.

His fingertips traced the outline of your lingerie. You leaned forward onto his chest, breathing in his cologne. Victor took the liberty to unhook the garment and pull the straps down your arms. Your eyes locked with his, watching his unwavering gaze linger on your lips. Absently, he tossed the bra onto the floor. 

Victor’s lips met with yours, turning up the heat with a flick of his tongue over your bottom lip. His teeth captured your pout while his hands narrowed in on your chest. The kiss became dizzying mixed with the sensation of his fingertips, teasing both peaks of your breast gingerly. You relaxed your jaw, allowing his tongue to delve past the threshold and take claim to your moans.

“Nnnghh” You gasp when he delicately pinched your pert nipples.

Dropping his hands to your thighs, Victor pushed them apart further. His thumbs ran in circles on your leg, moving closer and closer to their goal.

“Don’t you-” You exclamate when his digits brush your heat. “Don’t you have to concentrate on keeping time frozen?” You begin to pant while Victor runs his fingertips up and down your clothed slit.

“You don’t believe in me?” He feigned a pout, “I’m hurt.”

“I believe in you. It’s just…”

“Relax,” He smirked devilishly, rubbing the pad of his finger over your swollen clit. “It doesn’t take much concentration. Don’t worry.”

You breathe out steadily, letting one-word escape. “Okay.”

With that, Victor flips your body down to the seat. His long fingers quickly pop the buckle of his seat belt, allowing him to move around freely. He pushed your leg to the side and tugged at the damp cloth between your thighs. The soft, worn leather soothes the heated skin of your bareback.

You were surprised by the liberties he took to spend more time with you. He didn’t like to pause time for very long, ever. So this moment was special. You knew you would miss him terribly while he was gone. This frozen sensual moment was evidence that he too felt the same way. Since dating, you were never apart for more than a short week-long business trip. This trip would be the longest away from each other, but you held the promise that with absence, the heart grows fonder.

He slips out of the door, grounding himself on the concrete to freely tug your panties entirely off. Not so discreetly, he stuffs them in his pocket with a side eye. His length strained against his pants, already showing off his apparent desire for you.

Leaving your skirt on, he enters the car again. Sitting back in his original spot, he pulls your warm and flustered body back into his lap. Your skirt is pushed up high on your torso while Victor teases your slit to search for your slick hole.

“Make yourself cum on my fingers.” He urges with a low voice, dipping two fingers into your cunt. He sat still, waiting for you to make the first move. “Don’t be shy.” He teased, hiding a smile by biting his lower lip.

Your hands move up to his broad shoulders to brace yourself. Your faces move closer, but Victor stays just a hair’s breadth away from allowing you to fulfill your kiss. He scissors his fingers inside you while your knees scramble to find some sort of balance. The leather seat squeaks beneath you when your legs find a stabilizing spot.

With a gulp, you rise yourself over his two digits then slice back down minutely.

“That’s it. That’s a good girl.” He ebbs you on with a deep voice. He moves his free hand up, pushing your hair off your shoulder to unveil your naked breasts.

Your mind plays tricks on you suddenly when you spot someone with bright hair. They’ve been there the whole time you tell yourself. But, the sudden realization of the peoples presents around you makes you feel vulnerable. Victor, still fully clothed, looked the polar opposite in his calm and sultry stare.

Victor’s hand cups your breast, rubbing his finger over your pert nipple the faster you ride his fingers. He curls them deliciously to your sensitive patch, making you moan into the crevasse of his neck. His substantial length pressed firmly against your thigh, making your cunt flutter in anticipation for his girth.

Every time you rise, gliding over his fingers, your chest arches into his hand. Victor begins to lose himself in the rhythm of your movements. He sighs each time your cunt flexes against his scissoring fingers.

“I want you.” You blurt out.

“You have me.”

“N-no. I want your…” The raised brow on his forehead made you shudder as he waited for you to finish. “I wish this was your cock I was riding.”

He studied your face before speaking. “I told you to cum on my fingers, and you will.”

A frustrated moan tears from your throat, and you speed up your movements. “I want to cum on your cock.”

He’s torn, looking at your pinched brows and pouting lips.

“I said-”

“Go back on what you said! Just this once.” You lean in, pressing your forehead to his. “I want you to feel good too. I want to make it so you won’t stop thinking about me, even for a second, while you are away.”

“That will already be the case.” His features soften. “I can never get you off my mind.”

“Just… please?”

Victor removes his digits from your entrance thoughtfully. His dark eyes lock on yours as he brings them to his lips and sucks on them hedonistically. He hums as your essence coats his tongue. He closed his eyes as if he remembered all the times his face was buried there. You take the liberty to unhook the two buttons of his slacks. Pulling the zipper down you reveal his wine-colored boxer briefs.

His cock strained against the fabric, revealing a dark spot where his precum wept out. He sighed in relief, pushing his chest against yours. Victor placed his hand on your thing and looked downwards to assist. His proximity, his hair wisping over his ears, and the angle of his sharp jawline made him look twice as handsome.

Victor helped guide his cock to your center, stabilizing both of you as you took in deep breaths. A blackbird hung in the sky just beyond the back window, frozen amid a propelling flap. The rolling clouds paused behind the bird, covering the unforgiving sun.

You both groan in unison as your pussy accepts him readily. He whispers your name as he takes you all the way to the hilt, “Fuck, you’re so warm.”

Victor embraced you, wrapping his arms around your body to help lift you up and down over his shaft. Your walls stretch deliciously over his circumference, making the heat in your belly blossom. His fingertips dig into your skin, breathing heavier with every bounce you made. Victor’s lips trail along the column of your neck, nipping and biting at the sensitive skin to elicit more pleasure from you.

The silent world was soon filled with your moans and Victors low grunts. Your essence began to slick down your thighs while the coil inside your core tightened. His stone cold demeanor was entirely gone as the softened face of a man experiencing pure bliss replaced it.

Victor pressed his lips to your shoulder and breathed open mouth with each thrust. “I’m close.” He stated, squeezing his eyes shut.

It was a race to try to catch up with him, but it was soon evident he was going to win this one. He panted, then held you down in his lap so his cock would remain buried deep inside you.

“I’m sorry-” He nuzzled his face into your neck.

“Don’t be. I want you to cum.” You dug your nails into his hair. “Cum for me.”

He rocked his hips upward against your trembling thighs one last time. Your walls clamped down on him hard, and you could feel his cock begin to throb. He held you close to his chest with his strong arms, gasping while he spilled heat into your sensitive pussy.

His arms wrapped around your body as Victor lost himself to the sensation. His muscles rippled with pleasure. The tick of his watch was faint, but it made you jerk your head up from him. Everyone moved in sync with one-half step before the world froze again. The bird that was outside the window was in the same suspended space with its wings position minutely changed.

Victor rocked again, spilling the last drops of himself inside of you. With a long sigh, he relaxed back against the seat screwing his eyes shut. You rested your head below his chin and listened to his heart beat out of his chest. His eyes remained closed as he breathed heavily in the afterglow.

Victor took a few deep breaths and began to move you incrementally off his lap. He hissed as he pulled his spent cock, slick with your mixed arousal, out of you. He laid you back on the seat next to him and changed his position to be on his knees.

His warm breath tickled the slickness over your thighs while he hoisted your legs up over his shoulders. The angle of your torso was slightly awkward in the small car. But all thoughts of the seat belt digging into your arm evaporated when his tongue tasted your swollen pink clit.

Your hands delved into his hair and roughly held him in place between your thighs. Hot liquid dripped down your slit, and Victor didn’t hesitate to clean it off of you with his exploring tongue. You groan at the display but don’t dare to mention it. He gazed up at you while his teeth and lips run along your labia. His tongue zig-zagged up your wet folds until he met your clit over and over.

Your pussy throbbed with desire, the faster he pleasured you. His cum leaked out in another drop and Victor cleaned it off before it can drip to the seat below. Your puffy lips muffle his moans as he tastes himself on you. He rested his elbows on the leather and held your thighs apart while he devoured you. You couldn’t help but to buck towards his mouth. He never let up, moving his mouth this way and that to taste every inch of your core.

The sensations he was giving you made your brain go haywire, and your thoughts simplify to one thing. “More.” You moan, holding onto the seat with one hand and the back of the front seat with the other. “More, more…”

His lips tease the hood of your clit, tugging at the thin, delicate skin teasingly. His warm breath wafted over your sex as he moved around, making your cunt ache for him. You felt a trail of his essence weep down your ass before ultimately staining the backseat. Victor moved quickly, grazing his lips over your sex to lap up the rest of his seed from your stretched hole. His tongue trailed lower, circling the rim of your back entrance to clean the remainder of his liquid desires off of you.

Your body short circuits as your eyes roll back and hips jerk in short movements while he unabashedly devours you. His tongue soon enters you pussy, delving swiftly inside of you, making a searing heat ignite from deep in your belly.

“More!” You beg from him, arching your torso and digging your heels into his back. More tiny bites on your puffy lips, more teasing of his tongue on your clit, more licking the cum that drips from your pussy. “More, more, more.”

Victor takes his hand away from your thigh, leaving behind warmth in its wake. His two fingers sneak into your entrance, and your body clenches around them eagerly.

“Fuck.” You grit your teeth as his fingers circle the rough patch just inside. “Yes! Yes, more of that. Oh god-” You voice was lustful as you moan affirmations to him.

His tongue takes up residence on your clit, licking in an X pattern. The sensations were too great. The pleasure, too much. You can hardly handle the attention to your most sensitive spots a second longer. Your coil snaps like a rubber band, shooing heat throughout your entire body all at once.

You don’t hear yourself scream into the silence of suspended time while the orgasms wracked your muscles. Your pussy pulsed hard against his invasive digits and your clit throbbed on his large tongue. Your eyes were squeezed shut, and your mouth hung open, while Victor moaned against your sex. The extra vibration from his voice added an extra layer to the pleasure that radiated throughout.

It felt like an eternity before your body began to calm down. The orgasm was so intense your muscles urged you to relax against the stained seat below. Victor let your legs drop from his shoulders while he crawled over the top of you. His silky tie teased the area between your breast as he hovered over your frame. He cupped your cheek, then guided your lips up to his in a heated kiss.

You tasted the sticky saltiness on his lips before his tongue shared more of the taste with you. Victor explored your mouth, keeping his knee against your core.

“I told you,” His lips ghosted over yours, breath tickling your skin. “That you would cum on my fingers.”

He wore a shit-eating grin as he backed away.

With no strength to talk back, you shook your head at him, unable to hold back a slight smile. He reached out his hand and helped pull you up to a sitting position. Your head swam at the new upright angle, and your skin tingled in the aftermath of pure felicity. He slid out of the vehicle and stood by the frozen man holding the car door open. Buttoning his pants, he tucked his shirt back in and smoothed his hair down with his fingers.

You moved slowly, picking up your top and bra that were left on the foot board. Victor helped you out of the car with a gracious hand. You stood on wobbly legs on the solid ground and blinked up at the bright afternoon sky.

“I can help with that.” He gestured to your garments.

“Oh, Thanks!” You pulled your hair out of the way as he fixed the clothes back on you.

Looking around, you spot a plane mid-take-off suspended in the air. Victor clasps the bra into place and taps your shoulder to help slide the blouse up your arm.

“I saw you lose control for a moment.” You turn around to face him, allowing him to button up the shirt.

“It wasn’t even a full second.”

“What will they think if they saw us out of step for one second?” You inquire, looking at the driver that had been peering into the car the whole time.

“Well, we will get back into the position we were in before I stopped time and their brain will correct itself. Making them think they were seeing things” He finished with the last button of your blouse then moved to fix your skirt.

“Thanks, babe.” You help him, twisting the skirt so its back where it originally was.

He runs his fingers through your hair and takes a step closer to you. Bringing his forehead down, his nose touched the tip of yours. 

“I’m going to miss you.” He breathed, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips.

“I love you.” Your hands move up to cup his flushed cheeks. “And I will miss you terribly.”

The world was completely silent other than the sound of your racing hearts. They were beginning to calm down, but they still beat in sync as he held you protectively.

Victor nodded after a long moment, looking around at the other people heading towards the entrance to the airport. He kissed you once more then stepped back and fixed his tie.

“It’s time to say goodbye.” His face fell regretfully.

“Yeah… You’re right. We can’t stay in this paused moment forever. Plus, the sooner you leave, the faster you can come back home to me.”

He let a small smile touch his lips before tugging you back into the vehicle. He sat down and pulled you into his lap. You fixed your skirt to cover your backside, and he buckled back in.

“Is that everything?” He asks, looking around the small car.

“Wait!” You exclaimed before pressing your lips into his quickly.

The kiss deepened, but the sound of someone clearing their throat ripped you out of the moment. The murmurs of people around you filled the space, feeling louder than natural. The sound of bird wings quickly flapped by the window, and an immense amount of rolling wheels roared to life.

“You’re running late, sir.” The driver informed in an annoyed tone.

Victor looked away from you, facing the man. Just like that his poker-face mask was placed back on, and features became unreadable.

“I can exit the car myself. Get my bags for me.” He ordered the driver.

The driver dragged his feet on the ground towards the trunk of the car with a roll of his eyes.

“I will call you as often as I can. Text me when you think of me, and I will respond when I have a chance.” He spoke in a low voice, helping you step out of the car off his lap.

“Got it.” You nod assuredly at him.

With his luggage brought to him, Victor hugged you close and kissed your cheek.

“I love you.” He whispered close to your ear.

“I love you too. Have a safe flight.”

“You know that’s out of my control.” He shakes his head like that was the silliest thing you’ve ever said. He expands the handle on his luggage and faces you.

“Whatever, have an annoying flight with lots of crying babies and shoeless people.”

“They don’t allow children in the cabin I will be flying in.”

“Oh, geez. Goodbye!” You wave, exhausted by his quips.

He covered his mouth with his hand to shield a wry smile. “Talk to you soon.”

With that, he was gone, turning and disappearing into the swarming crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I may have a second part to this coming soon. XD


End file.
